1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of air guns, in particular to a dual-barrel air gun and a bullet duct switching device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of guns, no dual-barrel air gun appears at present, so the guns can only be matched with the bullets of proper calibers. In addition, for those skilled in this field, if an air gun structure with two barrels is used, such air gun has the problem that a single barrel has a smaller diameter and is easy to bend and deform, as well as the problem of lacking a device that can accurately and conveniently switch the required barrels to shoot from.